Maestra
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Ella podía ser la profesional, pero él era el experto en derretir su corazón.
Maestra.

La campana sonó y los alumnos de primer grado de primaria celebraron ante el aviso de la hora del recreo y rápidamente salieron corriendo fuera del salón de clases como una adorable avalancha de niños de seis años, ignorando por completo a su maestra pidiéndoles ir más calmados

Karin rió entre dientes enternecida mientras los veía salir gritando con sonrisas inocentes. Nunca creyó que enseñar a pequeños fuera su profesión de ensueño, la verdad solo eligió la carrera porque fue lo que su hermana gemela Yuzu iba a hacer, ella no podía decidirse por ninguna carrera así que solo siguió a su gemela. Y no se arrepentía, con solo veinte años ya estaba enamoradísima de su trabajo.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando miró alrededor del aula y notó que un pequeño no había salido a jugar como los demás. Suspiró al reconocerlo.

-Toshiro-kun.- lo llamó y el pequeño de cabellera blanca y llamativos ojos turquesas apartó su vista de las ventanas donde podía ver jugar a sus compañeros y volteó a verla. -¿De nuevo no quieres ir al recreo?- preguntó con dulzura levantándose de su escritorio y caminando hacia él, que se sonrojó pero trató de mantener un gesto de frialdad.

Era el pequeño más serio que había conocido nunca. Nunca parecía querer socializar, a veces parecía no saber cómo hacerlo, y jamás lo había visto sonreír, lo que era una lástima, era un niño muy bonito que seguramente tendría una sonrisa hermosa.

-No.- solo dijo de manera cortante.

-¿Los niños más grandes de nuevo han estado molestándote?- inquirió seriamente, preocupada.

Debido a su apariencia "exótica" muchos niños creían que era raro y contantemente lo molestaban, cosa que casi le partía el corazón a Karin, porque a pesar de su frialdad exterior, en el fondo Toshiro era un buen niño, amable e inteligente.

Era huérfano, solo vivía con su abuela, y la directora la había advertido para que le tuviera paciencia y compresión, aunque de todos modos estaba segura de que amaría a ese chiquito, lo defendía lo más que podía y ella misma interfería cuando lo veía en problemas para no molestar a su abuela, porque sabía que él solo guardaba silencio respecto a las agresiones que sufría para no preocupar a su amada abuelita.

-Eso no es asunto suyo, maestra.- contestó de algún modo tan educado como grosero.

-Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea.- le sonrió alborotando su suave cabello blanco, a lo que el pequeño apartó su mano de un manotazo, con sus mejillas teñidas de rojo escarlata.

-Déjeme.- bufó. –Estoy bien, solo no tengo ganas.- volvió a mirar hacia abajo en su cuaderno y tomó sus crayones.

La maestra se sentó a su lado y miró en su hoja para ver cómo iba con la tarea del día, que consistía en hacer un dibujo de algo que quisieran mucho.

Su boca cayó abierta en una pequeña "o" al ver ni nada más ni nada menos que su propio retrato versión crayón garabateado en la hoja del pequeño albino. Su talento era increíble, ¡hasta dibujaba mejor que ella, y con crayones! No era un retrato perfecto ni detallista, solo era ella sentada en su escritorio con una gran sonrisa en el rostro que fue dibujado con especial cuidado resaltando un poco más que el resto del dibujo, para un niño de seis años, era increíblemente magnifico.

-Toshiro-kun…- lo miró enternecida, más al notar sus mejillas aún más rojas.

-U-usted dijo que dibujáramos algo que quisiéramos mucho y yo…- su adorable sonrojo incrementó. –Yo la quiero mucho, maestra.- bajó el rostro, completamente avergonzado.

Karin pudo sentir a su corazón prácticamente derretirse con sus palabras.

-Yo también te quiero mucho, Toshiro-kun.- acarició su cabello y le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego apartó los mechones de cabello de su frente y le dio otro beso allí, riendo cuando él volvió a apartarla de un manotazo, frotando tanto su mejilla como su frente pero con su carita roja. –Es un dibujo genial. Tienes mucho talento.- felicitó con toda sinceridad.

-¿Usted cree?- sus ojos se iluminaron.

-Por supuesto. Sigue dibujando y llegaras lejos, si es lo que te gusta nunca dejes que nadie baje tus ánimos.- le pellizcó cariñosamente la nariz, sorprendiéndose de que esta vez no la apartará.

-Gracias, maestra.- le dio una pequeña, tímida sonrisita.

Era oficial, el corazón de Karin estaba derretido en un charco.

Volvió a revolverle el cabello con la esperanza de que se lo permitiera, pero de nuevo se ganó un manotazo que la dejó riendo otra vez, con la certeza de que algunas cosas simplemente no cambiaban.

Fin.

Holaaaaaaa! :D

Ahh... necesitaba escribir un poco de inocencia... xD

Temo informar q mi periodo de no estar mucho por aqui ha comenzado TToTT Me voy a actualizar mi Long-fic de otro Fandom con caps increiblemente largos n3n

Igual en un par de días actualizare Extraterrestrial, lo más probable es q el fin de semana :3

Espero q eso baste para q no nos extrañemos tanto... si es q me extrañaran en lo absoluto T.T

Ojala no me tarde tanto, no pierdan la fe, solo son un par de semanas ;D Y tal vez puede q se me ocurra algun OS de la nada y no resista escribirlo, quien sabe?

Los personajes de Tite Kubo! Espero que esto les haya gustado!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
